Happy
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Tony has had some trouble finding happiness in his life. When he finally gets happiness, he doesn't realize it. It just came out of no where. ONESHOT


**Happy**

* * *

Happiness comes in many forms.

Tony was a manipulative person, everyone knew it. Yet they let him play with them. He worked the puppet strings while still remaining front and center of the show.

Yet he was not happy.

* * *

 _Michelle_

Michelle didn't make him happy because she asked for too much. She wanted a commitment before he was ready. She wanted a ring and house and him. She wanted him, his body and his heart but never his mind, his family.

He just wanted her. She could have made him better but she couldn't make him happy.

The fact that Michelle also the habit of turning to others when things got tough was something he could never live with.

After the accident, she turned to different guys, angry that To count remember that he loved her. When he did remember she accused him of being too late. She was with sid.

Sid was her rebound. everyone but Sid knew it.

Michelle would always go back to Tony but Effy knew one day that Tony wouldn't take her back.

He took her back after Sid because it was easy, familiar. She was easy.

But she wasn't the one he wanted.

After the accident, it was easy for him to say no because he got a fresh chance to be happy.

Michelle could never make him happy.

* * *

 _Sid_

Sid was his best mate and his brother. He loved him to the moon and back.

But he could never be happy around him. Sid didn't see the darkness of life. He saw Tony's bad and good side but stayed regardless. He lets Tony play with him because he thinks it makes his friend happy to be playing God. Tony hates it, Sid is his best friend, the one person who shouldn't let him screw around like that.

He sets Sid and Michelle up in hopes that they can make each other happy and that Sid will stand up to him and that Michelle will see that he is toxic but Sid doesn't fight and Michelle is his again.

After the accident, he was glad they got together. They deserved to be happy.

Sid could never make him happy because Sid could only be happy when someone was giving him a job. He needed someone.

Tony needed an equal.

* * *

 _Effy_

She was his little sister and he loves her. But she can't make him happy. She doesn't talk and when she does it reminds him of how fucked up they are. They are both broken and they can't fix each other.

After his accident, he hates himself for breaking her even more. He let her down. He can;t make her happy and she can't make him happy because she is broken but she is trying to be strong for him. He loves her for that. She can't make him happy but he loves her more than anyone else.

When he hears about Freddie he is so happy. Yet he holds her in his arms as they find Freddy's mangled body. She is even more broken and he still can't make her happy. But he loves her and she loves him so it's okay.

* * *

 _Cassie_

She was always the broken flighty dreamy blonde. She always made him smile and laugh for real. Maybe it was because she was just as broken as he was. He never tells anyone but he sends her flowers when she is rehab. Someone so tiny and pretty shouldn't be so sad.

He loves her laugh and her eccentric ways. She always keeps him on his toes but he isn't happy when he is around her because he is worried for her. He worries that one day she will break and he won't be able to fix her.

He doesn't play around with her too much.

Sid does the job for him, he plays with Cassie until she crumples as she sees him and Michelle in bed.

She comes to him and there is not much he can do for her, he can barely walk by himself or without Maxxie.

However, she simply curls up in bed next to him and lays her head on his chest. She falls asleep quickly, tears on her cheeks.

He can't make her happy and she can't make him happy. He doesn't even know what happiness is anymore.

He's too broken to continue playing puppet master.

* * *

 _Maxxie_

Maxxie is fun to mess around with mostly because he cares about his friends that he tries to always help them.

Until he takes a stand against him.

Tony would never admit but the fire he saw in Maxxie intrigued him.

That was why he kissed him, the fire drew him in. He just didn't expect to like kissing Maxxie so much.

When he got down on his knees, he didn't expect Maxxie to mock him and walk away. The fire was burning brightly.

Things got screwed up when Michelle found out and he was angry when Maxxie called himself a slut. He was trying to make things okay but he was hurting himself.

Tony couldn't make him happy, not as long as he continued to play with his friends. Maybe one day, he could be a good person, one who deserved such a good friend.

After his accident, Maxxie was there. He was there for every moment, every step.

Maxxie wouldn't make him happy because he was too broken for Maxxie to fix.

Maxxie took care of him and love him and that was enough.

Until he left.

Maxxie couldn't make him happy because Tony needed to make himself happy.

* * *

 _Cassie and Maxxie_

He is not sure how it happens. It's been years since Effy has been in New York. Cassie is coming back and Maxxie's show is in town. It's been years. He has managed to find some happiness teaching children with disabilities.

However, he still hasn't found someone to spend his life.

He can't help but wonder if he and Effy are cursed.

Effy, however, says she was lucky to have someone like Freddie, that she doubts she will ever have someone like him again. She may be right but she is happy with a new man, he will never love her the way Freddie did and she will never love him the way she loves Freddie, but they make it work.

* * *

It's Cassie who comes first. She arrives at his door with a bag in a pretty pink dress with flowers in her hair.

She tackles him with a hug and he laughs as he finds himself with an armful of blonde and the scent of apples. She goes on and on about this and that and it makes his head spin.

But he laughs because he missed her. He missed her smile and bubbly personality. She seems healthier, her skin is glowing and her eyes are bright but she is still so delicate.

He can't let her sleep on the couch and she refuses to let him sleep on it so they share the bed.

She cuddles up close and falls asleep with a light kiss he sure he dreamt it.

He wakes to a Cassie in only a shirt and making pancakes.

She beams at him, giggly and adorable. She serves him pancakes and he has never had a better breakfast.

She leaves to go pick up Maxxie.

* * *

Maxxie comes into his house and Tony finds himself once again with an armful of excited blond who smells like shoe polish and sweat.

Maxxie kisses him on both cheeks and Tony finds himself being dragged out of the house to the old park.

Maxxie pulls out a cigarette and Cassie's takes a draw after he is done. She passes it to him and he flashes back to a day in the past where he has his arms around Maxxie, sharing a cigarette.

They sit and talk and they order a pizza and head home to pop in a movie.

Tony sit in between the two, with Cassie buried under his arm and a giant blanket over all three them. Maxxie has his hand on his knee and Tony wakes up to find himself sleeping on the couch with Maxxie & Cassie all over him. A smile crosses his face as the two blonde move in closer.

By the third day of them being back in town, he is very happy to have them. Cassie loves to cook and he comes home to dinner and a kiss every day. Maxxie entertains them with stories and cigarettes.

* * *

Cassie and Maxxie end up staying longer than they expected. He doesn't even realize when it happens but suddenly there are three toothbrushes in the sink, apple scented shampoo in the shower, dance shoes on the floor, clothes in the closets, bras mixed with his shirts in the laundry, meals on the table.

Maxxie gets a job teaching dance while Cassie goes back to school to get a degree in photography. She has a way of making all the pictures magical.

Tony never asks them if they have plans to leave. When his lease is up, they all go house searching and they find one that works for all of them. It's near all their work.

* * *

Before he knows it, five years have passed and he is celebrating Effy's birthday at his home.

The birthday girl is laughing and all her friends are here. She has an arm around Cassie and the two are whispering.

Maxxie is playing music and he is manning the grill.

Five years have brought a lot of changes for them. His closet now holds dresses and jeans and dance pants. Makeup is scattered on the counter and there are three razors in a basket. His horror movies are mixed in with comedies and dance and romance movies. He went from a queen sized bed to a king.

There are pictures of all three of them scattered around the house. He has curtains on his windows and a blanket on his couch.

Effy comes to him with a bottle in her leans against the wall looking at him.

"You look happy."

Three simple words. He has to think about it and he realizes that she is right.

He is happy. For the past five years almost six years he has been happy. He is happy with Maxxie & Cassie living with him. He is happy laughing with them over dinner and movies. He is happy going to walks with them. He is happy when he watches Maxxie dance. He is happy when Cassie displays her pictures or when a bride bursts into tears at the wedding album Cassie created for her.

He is happy at night when Cassie is curled up to his chest and Maxxie has an arm wrapped around his waist. He is happy when he watches Maxxie spin around Cassie around the kitchen or when Cassie insists he helps her bake.

He is happy, finally truly happy.

He is happy.

* * *

When he bumps into Sid and Michelle during dinner one evening, he simply smiles and grabs Maxxie's and Cassie's hands and walks out as they try to make small talk. He is happy and he doesn't need to explain their relationship.

It's them and he is happy, they are all happy.

 **First SKINS fic. I for some reason have a thing with Tony and Maxxie/and/or Cassie. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know. Love you Wallflowers!**

 **\- Queen**


End file.
